Reversal
by Darkness-Chill
Summary: For Raine and Cait, hearing someone else in their head is normal. However, when the two of them suddenly switch, will they ever manage to get switched back?


Hi all! Someone smack me please!

I really don't need another fic added to my list. Especially not one that's as hard to write as this one.

And especially when I haven't finished any of the others yet.

But annnnyway.

Summary: Raine and Cait have been in each other's heads for the past few years, and it's normal for the two of them now. But when they suddenly switch (and neither one of them has any idea why) can they survive living each other's lives until they find a solution?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Raine-

'_It's Raaaaaaaineing in my head!'_

'_Shut up!'_

'_Hee. Sorry, Raine.'_

Raine sighed, going back to the book she'd been reading before Cait had started singing. Cait was… well, it wasn't easy to explain. To make it into the simplest terms she could, however, they shared a mind. While Raine was awake, Cait was in her mind, watching what she did, and when Raine went to sleep, Cait woke up in her world and Raine tagged along in her mind. Neither of them knew how it had started. All they knew was how to deal with it.

Cait, short for Caitlyn, and not a weird way to spell "Kate", as the human girl continually explained to Raine, was from a world called Earth. She was a high school student- 17 years old- and had an intense dislike of her school. A pretty simple lifestyle if she did say so herself, but Raine found her life interesting enough to not bore herself to death as she watched Cait live it.

Meanwhile Raine was the schoolteacher in a small town called Iselia. The town was within the world Sylvarant, and had MAYBE 50 people inhabiting it. Everyone knew everyone, and Raine was well known by the villagers. She'd come to the town when she was 13 with her 2 year old little brother, claiming to be an elf and needing somewhere to stay.

That leads to now.

'_Raine?'_

'_What is it, Cait?' _Raine marked her place in her book and put it down on her bedside table, laying back on the bed to listen to Cait speak.

'_Why did you tell everyone you were an elf, anyway?'_ The girl asked. Being in Raine's mind, Cait could pretty much see all of Raine's secrets, so she knew that Raine was a half elf. That's okay- Raine knew that Cait had the hugest crush on this guy named- _'STOP THAT TRAIN OF THOUGHT RIGHT THERE, RAINE.' _

'_Sorry.'_ Raine chuckled.

'_So, seriously. Why?'_

'_Well, because of the Desians. In this world, half elves aren't very well liked. The Desians- I know I've told you about them before- are all half-elves, so the common opinion of the people of Sylvarant is that all half-elves are the same as the Desians, whether they openly show their race or not. If we were caught as half-elves, Genis and I would be kicked out of Iselia.' _ Raine explained. She turned onto her side so that she was facing her slumbering brother, and smiled a little. He had grown up very well for someone pretending to be an elf and being raised by his older sister.

'_Oh.'_ Cait said, softly, _'Well, that's not exactly fair.'_

'_Not much in life is, Cait.'_

Silence fell for a minute. Finally Raine leaned over and blew out the candle on her bedside table, _'Well, if I don't get to sleep soon, you'll be late for school.'_ She told Cait, settling down under her covers.

'_Oh joy, because I'm oh so looking to that.'_ Cait said, sarcastically.

The familiar feeling of switching minds came as Raine fell asleep and Cait woke up.

-Cait-

Cait sat up and yawned. _'Y'know, Raine, I'd be fine with being late to school.'_

'_Cait. Get dressed. Now.'_

'_Aww…' _The girl pouted, sighing. No use arguing with the voice in her head. She stood up, skipping over to her closet and looking through the clothes.

"CAIT! BREAKFAST! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!" Her older brother's voice called from downstairs.

Cait grumbled to herself as she pulled on a pair of jeans and slipped a top on, grabbing her boots and her school bag and stumbling down the stairs to the kitchen. Her older brother Jeremy was finishing up with cooking breakfast.

"Hey Jer." Cait waved, plopping down at the counter.

"You have ten minutes to get to school, you know." Jeremy said, glancing at the clock.

"Which is nine more than I need, considering the school is next door." Cait reminded him.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and tossed her a pop tart. "Get up earlier if you want real food."

Cait pouted, but Jeremy just pushed her out the door.

As she walked down the street to school, munching on her pop tart, she spoke to Raine.

'_So, Raine, feel like watching me play one of my brother's video games after school?'_ Cait asked, _'To get back for this morning?'_

Jeremy hated it when Cait touched his stuff- any of it. _'Cait, that's not nice.'_ Raine warned her.

'_He's__ not nice!' _ Cait protested, _'Come onnnnn.'_

Raine sighed, _'Fine.'_

'_Yay! Now I have something to live through school for!'_

Cait walked into the school, tossing the pop tart wrapper into the trash can before plopping down into her seat just as the bell rang.

'_Well, I'll admit that you somehow seem to make it here at the exact right time, every single day.'_ Raine spoke up as the teacher began to call roll.

'_Of course I do. It's a gift.'_

'_Of course it is.'_

Cait could see Raine rolling her eyes.

XXXX

'_I haaaate schoooool…'_ Cait groaned to her mind-buddy as she dragged herself out of her high school that afternoon and down the street to her house. Jeremy's car wasn't in the driveway when she made it there, so Cait grinned, immediately cheered up. _'But then again, if Jeremy's not home it's MUUUCH easier to steal one of his games.'_

Raine sighed, _'You realize I'm only going along with this because there's no way for me to physically stop you, right?'_

'_Yup!'_ Cait chirped, skipping into the house. She tossed her bag on the couch and hurried to her brother's room, finding it unlocked, as usual. For someone who didn't like people touching his stuff, he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box. She stood at his bookshelf, scanning his games. "Hmm… which one…." She muttered out loud.

'_Close your eyes and grab one?'_ Raine suggested.

"Sounds good!" Cait said, shutting her eyes. She reached in and grabbed a game before running off to her bedroom to play it.

XXXX

"This game actually looks pretty good." Cait commented as she threw the game case down on her bed and put the game in.

'_Did you even look at the case?'_ Raine asked.

"Nope!" Cait grinned, "It's one of those used cases- no booklet or cover. But the disk makes it look cool." She hit the power button on her GameCube and grabbed the controller, sitting back on her bed to start the game.

"Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of mana."

'_Raine, isn't this…'_

'_Shh!'_

"A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place."

'_Raine…'_

'_I said shh!'_

"Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens."

'_Raine, but-!'_

'_Cait! Quiet!'_

"The goddess left the angels with this edict: You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed."

'_Raaaaaine—'_

'_Shut UP, Cait!'_

"The angels bore the Chosen One who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world."

There was pause, and neither girl spoke.

Suddenly, Raine's voice came out of the speakers.

"Lloyd Irving, wake up!"

'_Raine, did you say that?!'_ Cait asked, surprised.

'_No, I didn't.' _Raine answered, clearly calmer than Cait was, _'And that before was the Legend of Regeneration. This can't be a coincidence.'_

'_But why is your voice coming out of my brother's video game??'_

'_I'm not sure. Keep playing.'_

Cait hesitantly hit the A button.

"Lloyd!"

A button.

"Gyah!"

The screen lit up to reveal a CG version of Raine standing before a CG version of one of her students, Lloyd, who was holding two buckets of water.

CG Raine sighed, "How do you manage to sleep standing?"

"Ah, Professor Raine! I-is class over?" CG Lloyd asked.

Cait stopped, _'Raine, how is this possible?' _she asked, _'That's your classroom- your students… you!'_

'_I'm not sure.'_ Raine admitted, _'But it seems my world exists within yours as a video game. From what I can tell, at least.'_

Cait put the controller down on the bedspread, shutting her eyes, _'But what do I do? Keep playing the game? That'll be a little weird…'_

'_Well, from what I can tell, this has never happened in my world.' _Raine said, _'So it's possible this game just happens in Sylvarant- not in my Sylvarant.'_

'_Explanation please?'_ Cait asked, confused.

'_I'm not sure myself, Cait.' _Raine sighed, _'Keep playing. Maybe we'll find out more.'_

'_Alright.' _Cait nodded, picking up the controller, but a massive electric shock ran through her body as she touched it and Cait was forced unconscious as Raine screamed her name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All will be explained… eventually. I was going to add more to this chapter, but I'm done with it and that's officially all that matters to me. Anyway, this is my take on a self insert fic, so let's see what happens.

Review please? Would make my daaaay.

I'll get my other stories updated soon, promise.


End file.
